


Battlefield

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Important gifts, M/M, a bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Poe and the reader are on the edge of the biggest battle against the First Order. To lift their spirits up, Poe prepares a very important gift.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Battlefield

The silence was deafening.

You should probably be repeating the whole plan over, and over again in your head to make sure everything was clear but your mind was occupied with something else entirely.

You stared at Poe’s hand that was gently caressing yours. He tried to ease your anxiety, ignoring the fact he struggled to stay collected himself. You didn’t want to glance up and allow your eyes to meet his. You knew what they would show; a mixture of nervous anticipation, uncertainty and fear - all those things mirrored your thoughts and feelings.

To see Poe Dameron, the best damn pilot in the whole Resistance forces, in a condition like this was intolerable. He was the heart and spirit of every initiative and the one to remind everybody what were they fighting for.

You were aware that this time it felt different for the both of you. Mainly because of what was at stake. It was supposed to be a final attack on the First Order’s army, one blow to finally crush their regime. But you also always had each other’s back before, and this time you would get quickly separated on the battlefield according to the plan.

You laid your head on Poe’s chest so you could hear the soothing beating of his heart. His arms locked you in a safe embrace and lips began placing innocent kisses on top of your head.

“We’re going to be fine, (Y/N),” he whispered.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and allowed your body to melt into his touch.

“Just one more time for the Resistance,” he continued.

Years ago, the thought of something or someone growing more valuable to you than destroying the First Order wouldn’t have crossed your mind. But right now you would have happily abandoned the mission and risk its success if it meant saving Poe’s life. What’s even worse - he would’ve done the same for you and that’s why you never addressed it out loud.

“Promise me that you’ll do everything to come back to me,” you asked, finally looking up at him. His dark eyes framed by thick lashes examined your expression. They wouldn’t find a pinch of the doubt for his skills, but the thought of Poe getting hurt or worse was hanging above your head like dark clouds for quite some time.

“I will,” he promised, and there was no hint of uncertainty in his voice. He gently moved away from your touch and reached to the back of his neck. His hands were fiddling with something for a brief moment before he managed to take his necklace off. 

“This belonged to my mother,” Poe explained, looking at the silver ring on a chain he was holding with utter love before handing it to you. “I want you to keep it.”

You took it and tried to get a better look at it. It was rather simple - silver with no engravings or details. But Poe had told you enough about his mother for you to understand the importance of this piece of jewellery. Holding back the sob that was threatening to come up, you battled with thoughts.

“I always keep it close to me, near my heart,” he explained softly. “And I want the same with you.”

Unable to speak, you nodded and allowed Poe to put it on your neck. Almost immediately, you grabbed the ring and felt Poe’s warmth still lingering on its material.

“Thank you. I’ll keep it safe you have my word.”

“I know,” a smile appeared on his mouth, and you could still feel it underneath your lips when you kissed him. His fingers entangled in your hair and you found yourself sitting on his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist. There wasn’t an inch of space left between your bodies, but it still didn’t seem close enough. His hungry lips travelled to your jawline and down the column of your throat, leaving wet marks on your skin. You threw your head back when he began kissing your collar bones, but when his hands grabbed the hem of your shirt and tried to lift it, your mind regained clarity, and you stopped him.

“We don’t have time right now,” the disappointment in your voice was as big as the one on Poe’s face.

“We’ll get back to it when we come back,” again, his voice was filled with so much confidence. Even though your stomach was tied in knots, you felt better.

You exhaled and rested your cheek on his shoulder, while he lazily rubbed your back.

“We’re going to be fine, (Y/N),” he repeated, and you believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
